Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with one or more dome lights which are turned on when the vehicle door is opened or unlocked for ingress and egress within the vehicle or otherwise turned on by a passenger to provide lighting on demand. Automotive vehicles are also equipped with a pair of sun visors generally located forward of the driver and front passenger, each of which are actuatable between stowed and use positions to provide shade from sunlight. Conventional visors typically include a vanity mirror assembly installed on one side of the visor body. The vanity mirror assembly typically has a mirror and one or more lights to provide local lighting sufficient to enable a user to view an image, particularly when ambient lighting conditions are poor. The vanity mirror light is activated on typically only when the visor is in the use position and a lid of the vanity mirror is opened or uncovered.